videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DreamWorks Battle Royale 2
DreamWorks Battle Royale 2 is a fighting game that is released for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Xbox One, Project Scarlett, Stadia and Steam and it is released as the sequel of ''DreamWorks Battle Royale''. Story The player has control of Megamind, Tighten, Metro Man and Minion only in story mode. With an army of Robotic Minions under its control, Lumen sought to create a new world. The fighters and their countless stories... came to an end as the light consumed them. Thus, the universe was crushed in the hands of Lumen. Those who fought the light were devoured. The others lost their bodies and became spirits. Only four survived... Some stars of hope twinkle faintly as the dust settles on the new world. Characters All Characters now have 9 costumes, Some of which are palette swaps, including their negative colour swap from the first game, and most of which are alternate costumes. Veterans Newcomers DLC Assist Characters Stages Bold means this stage is a DLC. Bosses Trophies/Achievements For full details, head to List of DreamWorks Battle Royale 2 Trophies. Arcade Routes For a list of Arcade Routes, head to DreamWorks Battle Royale 2/Arcade Routes Spirits For a list of Spirits, head to DreamWorks Battle Royale 2/List of Spirits. For a list of Missions, head to DreamWorks Battle Royale 2/List of Spirit Battles. Items Weapons Potions Other Video Clips TBA Quotes For full details, head to List of DreamWorks Battle Royale 2 Quotes. Cast * Tara Strong as Moon Boy * Michael Gough as Shrek * Dean Edwards as Donkey * Antonio Banderas as Puss * Holly Fields as Fiona * Keith Ferguson as Prince Charming and Megamind * Wally Wingert as Alex * Phil LaMarr as Oscar and Marty * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Will Arnett as The Missing Link * Sean Bishop as Lenny * Mick Wingert as Po * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * Bruce Willis as RJ * Jerry Seinfeld as Barry B. Benson * Jonah Hill as Tighten * Brad Pitt as Metro Man * Erin Matthews as Sleeping Beauty * Chris Edgerly as The Cat in the Hat * Chris Parnell as Mr. Peabody * Max Charles as Sherman * Benedict Cumberbatch as Classified * Chris Parson as Grug * Ben Whitehead as Wallace * Bryan Cranston as Vitaly * Conrad Vernon as Gingy * Jim Meskimen as Captain Hook * Susan Duerden as Rita * ??? as Artie * ??? as Rumpelstiltskin * ??? as Humpty Dumpty * ??? as Minion * ??? as Tigress * ??? as Crane * ??? as Monkey * ??? as Tai Lung * ??? as Li Shan * ??? as North * America Ferrera as Astrid * ??? as Roddy St. James * Josh Keaton as Takashi Shirogane * Steven Yeun as Keith * Amanda Leighton as Poppy * Skylar Astin as Branch * JP Karliak as Boss Baby * Aimee Carrero as Adora/She-Ra * Karen Fukuhara as Glimmer * AJ Michalka as Catra * Marcus Scribner as Bow * Nat Faxon as Captain Underpants/Mr. Krupp * Jay Gragnani as Harold Hutchins * Ramone Hamilton as George Beard * Anton Yelchin As Jim Lake Jr. Category:Dreamworks Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Sequels Category:Fighting Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Platform Brawling Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Shrek Category:Madagascar Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:PS5 Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Project Scarlett Games Category:Stadia Games Category:Steam Games Category:PC Games